villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gargaros
Gargaros ("Aki Oni" in Japanese) is a yokai character in the Yo-Kai Watch series. He is main overseer of "Terror Time", a dimension that children are taken to in their nightmares, and is a physical representation of a person's fears and worries. He is described as a terrifying, brute of an oni who will hunt down any children that her misbehaving and brutally attack them with his club. Biography Anime Gargaos first appears in "Yo-kai Gargaros", where he meets Nate in Terror Time after he snuck out to get donuts, when he was supposed to be waiting for the deliveryman. Gargaros flattens Jibanyan and Whisper and chases Nate back the house, although his mother gets mad at him for this. He later appears in the episode "Burly Blasters", where Nate wanders into Terror Time after he disobeys his mother's orders. This time however, Sergeant Burly and Sergeant Slug force Nate to fight the beast. Nate summons Roboyan to help fight the monster, who suggest two other fighters attack him, saying it's a much better way to defeat Gargaros. However, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Robonyan end up stalling by pushing the responsibility of actually fighting Gargaros among each other; which bores Gargaros to the point where he just leaves. In the episode "Old Lady Dream Theater: Act II", a bunch of Gargaros appear in the theater segment, where they are in the Momotaro story, fighting Whisper, Komasan, Majinmutt, and Dandoodle on Oni Island. In Episode 112, Gargaros, Rubeus J, Hardy Hound, and Cap'n Crash all head to the Disrupting Class Academy, where they damaged the school by accident, due to their size. Videogame Appearance If a child has been misbehaving, such as being after dark, they will be transported to "Terror Time", where they will be relentlessly hunted down by Gargaros. Gargaros represents the child's fears and worries, and if he manages to catch the child he will ruthlessly beat them down with his club. It's possible for child to escape the oni however, particularly by escaping back to their own house. Ordinarily this takes the form of a nightmare, with the child waking up in their bed either after they've escaped, or just after Gargaros took them out. In the case of the former, the child wakes up with a purer mind and soul then before. In the context of the games, Terror Time occurs as a random event that can spark at any time, mostly at night, when the player in traveling across the map. Unlike what happens to most children, the protagonist is always physically in the Terror Time dimension while he/she is awake, however it is never fully established as to why this is the case. During Terror Time the player must avoid Gargaros, while also avoiding the other mini-oni that will alert him to their presence if they spot the player. There are various chests scattered throughout Terror Time, however it is possible to simply run straight for the exit back to the normal dimension. As of Yo-Kai Watch 3, a key is first required to be collected before the player can exit Terror Time. The first time that the protagonist (either Nate or Katie depending on the player's choice), encounters Terror Time occurs when they use Baku in order to sneak out at night to find the lucky undies at the Hot Srping. As they make their way towards the Hot Spring they suddenly get pulled into Terror Time, and run for their life towards the exist from the oni chasing them. After managing to escape, Whisper informs them about what Terror Time is, however he's puzzled over why the protagonist encountered Terror Time while they were awake. However he suggests the possibility that it could be because Baku is currently sleeping in the protagonist's place. Gargaros is possible to take down in a direct battle doing Terror Time, and doing so will result in easy access to that Terror Time's chests. However he is incredibly tough and is it recommended that the player doesn't attempt such a thing until at least the post-game. During the first story scripted instance of Terror Time the possibility of defeating him is practically zero, and he can easy wipe out an entire party with a few normal attacks. If the player does manage to defeat him, his brother Ogralus, then Orcanos, will appear during Terror Time instead, both of which are horrifically difficult to defeat, even with a full team of level 99, S-rank yo-kai. Appearance Gargaros, like what his name says, is an red oni-like monster who has a single horn on his forehead, sharp fangs and claws, and wears only a brown loincloth with black trousers below. As a weapon, he carries a black ''kanabou ''(iron studded club). Personality Personality-wise, Gargaos is a very ruthless and nightmarish yokai, who appears in the nightmares of children who misbehave. He is also incredibly powerful, being able to take down a well-trained team of Yokai with little effort. As a friend, he is said to knock sense back into humans with a swing of his club. Trivia *Whisper's suggested explanation for why Nate/Katie is experiencing Terror Time outside of their dreams doesn't make sense when applied to most of the random occurrences of it. It occurs on nights when Baku is not sleeping in their place, and it can even sometimes trigger during the daytime as well. *If the player messes around with their 3DS system clock to change the date and/or time Gargaros will appear when they load their save file, calling the player out on it and threatening them. Although there's no direct consequences in the first game, if done repeatedly this will increase the odds of Terror Time occurring. In Yokai Watch 2, doing this will lock the player out of the Crank-a-Kai for 2 days. Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Successful Category:Demon Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Youkai Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Disciplinarians Category:One-Man Army Category:Game Bosses Category:Fighters Category:Redeemed Category:Necessary Evil